Egoism
by Kagamichin
Summary: Era para ser apenas uma conversa por telefone. Simples e casual. - Aomine x Kagami -


Titulo: Egoism

Fandom: Kuroko no Basket

Shipper: Aomine x Kagami

Classificação: M

Gênero: Yaoi. Lime. PWP (?)

Sinopse: Era para ser apenas uma conversa por telefone. Simples e casual.

N/A: Eles não me pertencem, são personagens fictícias e isso é triste, mas é a realidade.

Essa fic já existia, entretanto, com outro nome e outro fandom. CONTUDO eu alterei ela consideravelmente. A ideia em si, é de uma outra fic minha do fandom de Super Junior (HaeHyuk).

Sobre o título. Ele deveria ser em japonês, ou seja, deveria estar escrito assim: エゴイズム (egoisumu). Mas como eu não quero criar modinha (e eu sei que isso vai acontecer se eu o fizer), resolvi deixar em inglês mesmo.

Egoism = Egoismo

**AVISO!**

Então, contem lime (aka: sexo não explícito) e linguagem imprópria (depois de muito tempo, finalmente, eu escrevi algo mais hot again!)

Logo a frente encontrarão P-H-O-N-E-S-E-X!

Divirtam-se seus pervertidos!

Egoism (エゴイズム)

Já fazia 10 minutos que Kagami e Aomine estavam no celular. O moreno havia ligado para o namorado por puro egoísmo, ou era assim que preferia pensar; contudo, uma fração de sua mente clamava para que admitisse que quisesse ajudar o ruivo a relaxar. Aomine sabia do jogo no dia seguinte, o qual determinaria o campeão dos jogos de inverno daquele ano, e seu namorado iria jogar. Por conta disso, Kagami quase nunca dormia direito aquelas noites pré-jogo, quando estava no auge do estresse e da pressão para vencerem.

Mas mesmo querendo ajudar, àquelas alturas um já estava enticando com o outro. E a ideia de ajudar Kagami a relaxar já havia ido para o brejo. E enquanto conversavam uma fagulha de ciúme havia se exaltado no ego de Aomine ao imaginar o seu namorado sendo observado no vestiário, enquanto se trocava. Nunca, em hipótese alguma, ele deixaria algo assim acontecer. Kagami pertencia a ele e ninguém iria vê-lo sem um trapo no corpo além dele próprio. Então decidiu que estava na hora de provar para o seu namorado, e consequentemente para a sua mente, que cada parte de Kagami Taiga pertencia a ele: Aomine Daiki.

"Ei, Kagami. Eu estou duro."

Aquela frase foi um baque para a sanidade do ruivo. Rude, indiscreto, grosseiro e impulsivo. Aomine Daiki não media palavras.

- O-o que quer que eu faça seu idiota!

"Me ajudar? Mais o que faria?" Aomine falou irônico.

- M-mas isso... NEM PENSAR! – Kagami gritou com o simples pensamento do que seu namorado estava pedindo.

"Ah! Qual é, Kagami!" Aomine exaltou-se, mas logo manteve sua voz em um tom mais ameno, firme e impositivo "Coloca essas mãos dentro das calças, comece a se masturbar e mete dois dedos, como eu normalmente faço contigo, e começa a se foder." Aomine completou sem pudor algum, e tinha certeza que Kagami havia corado violentamente com aquela sentença.

- Esqueça! Eu vou desligar. – o ruivo nem deixou brecha a mais, estava realmente prestes a desligar, porém do outro lado da linha escutou um gemido seguido por seu nome.

"Aah! Taiga, vamos lá..." sua voz soou baixa, era quase um suplício ao namorado "Feche os olhos... Hmm... E relaxe..." as mãos de Aomine estavam em seu membro começando a massageá-lo, lentamente.

- Vai dormir, Aomine... – a voz de Kagami mal foi ouvida, havia conseguido segurar o gemido que iria escapar, por apenas escutar a voz do outro gemendo, não iria dar a chance tão fácil para o moreno.

E a resposta apelativa veio em seguida.

"Você não sente a minha falta?" a voz falsamente com ar de desapontamento fez com que Kagami cerrasse o punho e se sentasse na cama.

- Aho! É claro que eu sinto a sua falta! Mas já é quase meia noite! Desligue o telefone.

"Eu não posso."

- Por que não?

"Eu te disse, eu preciso da sua ajuda!"

- Para que, Aomine?

"Para relaxar."

- Como se eu pudesse te ajudar com isso. – falou indignado.

"Diga algo sexy e pervertido. Geme o meu nome enquanto os teus dedos te fodem." Aomine falou com um sorriso de canto nos lábios.

- AOMINE! - Kagami arregalou os olhos. Não podia acreditar que o seu namorado estava pensando que ele faria algo daquele gênero por telefone. Aomine não tinha um pingo de sensatez.

"Ah vamos lá! Pare de se fazer." estava começando a se irritar "Você quer que eu faça isso sozinho? Apenas com a minha imaginação? Onde está o divertimento?" falou enquanto continuava a se masturbar, deixando que mais um gemido fosse ouvido no telefone.

- Não é minha culpa se você está nesse estado!

"Oh você é um namorado tão bom…"

- Pare de ser irônico comigo! Eu sou um bom namorado sim, você sabe disso!" Kagami alterou um pouco o tom de sua voz, estava cansado desse sarcasmo todo.

"Taiga, vamos lá… Relaxa..."

- Você está me irritando… - Suspirou e recostou-se a cabeceira da cama.

"Sério!? Você está ficando brabo comigo? É sexy! Você fica sexy quando está irritado!" e mais um gemido foi escutado na linha.

- AOMINE DAIKI! PARE DE ME TESTAR! - o ruivo falou alto, em tom bravo.

"Hmm... Diz meu nome de novo…" a voz de Aomine estava uma oitava abaixo e o moreno tinha certeza que aquilo estava fazendo efeito.

- PARE!

"Oh esse é o espírito, Kagami... Hmm... Geme mais uma vez..."

A linha ficou muda por um ou dois minutos, apenas a leve respiração descompassada de Aomine era escutada. Este tinha certeza que assim que escutasse Kagami gemer alcançaria o ápice, só precisava continuar a pressionar o outro.

"Por favor, Taiga..." pronto. Estava feito. O golpe tirânico contra o ego de Kagami havia sido lançado "Você sabe como você fica sexy e como eu gosto quando você geme alto meu nome."

- Daiki... - o nome do outro saiu quase como um gemido, mas Kagami refreou sua voz antes que realmente parecesse.

"Hmm!?" a resposta veio parecendo mais um gemido do que uma resposta.

- Você está realmente... – o ruivo não terminou de falar, pois um gemido um pouco mais alto do outro lado da linha foi ouvido e apenas para complementar Aomine falou.

"Me tocando? É claro que sim!" aquela resposta só não veio mais atravessada, pois o moreno ainda não havia desistido de convencer o namorado a se tocar também.

- Hmm... - Kagami não pôde evitar um baixo gemido escapar por seus lábios apenas por imaginar o outro se tocando. E a quem ele queria enganar? Depois de ouvir Aomine Daiki dizendo _por favor_ e todas aquelas declarações, como não estar na mesma situação que o outro?

"Ahh, Taiga...! Eu consigo imaginar perfeitamente como seria se você estivesse aqui... Eu posso sentir quanto quente sua pele deve estar... E o quanto o seu corpo deve estar precisando do meu..."

"Aaah, Daiki...!" Kagami havia sucumbido. Entregava-se aos desejos do outro naquele instante. E com pressa abaixou as roupas e segurou com firmeza seu membro, começando com movimentos precisos.

"Você quer também, não é? Geme pra mim, Kagami... Chame o meu nome... Se toque... Imagine minhas mãos em seu corpo... Minha língua em sua pele, minha boca escorregando por todo o seu corpo..." a voz de Aomine saiu mais sensual do que nunca para os ouvidos do ruivo.

- Ah! Aomine! O-O que m-mais…?" perguntou entre gemidos. Os olhos do ruivo já estavam fechados e sua mente anuviada de prazer, fazia exatamente o que o outro lhe dizia e imaginava as tórridas noites que haviam passado juntos, deleitando-se com a presença inebriante um do outro.

E Aomine continuou a narrativa.

"Meus dedos estão dentro da sua boca, e você está os sugando... Deixando-os úmidos o suficiente para em seguida estarem entrando lentamente dentro de seu corpo... Um por um..." Aomine parou um pouco para tomar fôlego, gemendo com o simples pensamento.

"Aaah, Taiga...!"

- Aah...! Hmm... – o ruivo também gemeu, deixando que a cabeça batesse com certa força contra a cabeceira. Estava fazendo exatamente como dito, conseguia sentir seus dedos muito bem acomodados dentro de si, apenas esperando o próximo comando que Aomine iria falar.

E logo o moreno continuou.

"E então eu movimentaria eles rápido, com força, para dentro e para fora... Inúmeras vezes até alcançar a sua próstata e o ouvir gemer o meu nome, pedindo por mais..."

- A-Aomine...! Ah! A-Agora... É a parte que... - Kagami gemeu alto, suas mãos movimentando-se mais rápido – Você entra em mim, não é?

"Oh Deus! Sim! Rápido e forte." Aomine fez uma pausa, apenas para escutar o namorado gemer mais uma vez "E eu posso sentir você tão apertado... Tão quente… Ah Kagami...! Eu preciso de você!" o moreno apertou um pouco seu membro, fazendo assim um pouco de pressão nele, e começou a se masturbar com mais rapidez, já sentia os espasmos percorrendo seu corpo.

"Hmm... Goza, Taiga..." o moreno pediu em um gemido, perdendo totalmente a noção do que estava acontecendo, apenas escutava Kagami gemendo e arfando do outro lado da linha.

- Junto com você... - Kagami gemeu, movia suas mãos cada vez mais rápido e chamava o nome do outro frequentemente, já estava chegando ao seu auge, sentia os espasmos tomando seu corpo denunciando que logo chegaria ao orgasmo.

E pelos últimos cinco minutos o único som que podia ser escutado na linha eram as respirações ofegantes e os gemidos oscilando entre altos e baixos. Até que ambos chegaram ao ápice.

Após um tempo em silencio recuperando as respirações e acalmando os batimentos cardíacos, Aomine falou em um fio de voz, ainda levemente ofegante.

"Boa noite, Kagami."

"Boa noite, Aomine." Respondeu cansado, mas com um sorriso nos lábios. Havia finalmente relaxado e tinha certeza que conseguiria dormir aquela noite, apesar do jogo pela manhã.

– E amanhã eu vou te foder tão bem depois do jogo... - Aomine falou, já imaginando a porta de alguma das cabines do banheiro sendo ocupada pelos dois.

- AHOMINE! Nem chegue perto de mim amanhã!

"Também te amo, Bakagami!"

E o telefone foi desligado por Kagami sem precisar pensar duas vezes.

Do outro lado da linha o moreno sorria maliciosamente. Com muito esforço havia feito Kagami perceber que não havia escapatória. Cada precioso pedaço do ruivo era dele. E, apenas para inflar mais o seu ego, um plano impecável estava em andamento para fazer o seu excelentíssimo namorado gritar por seu nome no dia seguinte em pleno banheiro público na quadra de esportes.


End file.
